The Charlie Incident
by DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb
Summary: Charlie comes home to tell his family of his new fiance. Problem? He's getting married to another man. Charlie Weasley/ OC. Please Read and Review.


**A/N:Read and enjoy. Don't forget to leave some lovely reviews!**

* * *

"Mum? Do you mind we have a chat?" Charlie asked as he stepped into the Burrow after the long day battling with dragons, his mind made up.

"Yes, my dear. What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put a bowl of fish soup in front of him as he sat down at the table.

"Can you get the others? I think I need to tell them too." He asked nervously as he spooned a mouthful of the steaming soup in his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley, concerned as she was, called for the rest of the family, including Hermione and Harry who were sleeping over the house at the time.

"What is it, Charlie?" Ron asked, sitting across the table from his older brother.

The twins sat at the end of the table, Hermione next to Ron, Harry sitting across from Ginny on the other side of Charlie.

Charlie looked up at his family and took a deep breath.

"I'm engaged."

"What? To who? When? How did this happen? What's her name?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excitedly.

Charlie looked pained, however.

"It's not a girl, mum." He said quietly.

The sudden quietness in the room was deafening.

"Excuse me?" Ron was the first to speak up. His face red with utmost fury.

Charlie looked frightened at his youngest brother, knowing how he would react all along. "Ron, you have to understand-"

"Charlie! How the hell could you? I looked up to you my entire life! You're bedding a bloke? What the hell? You're sick!" Ron was nearly yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Ron, calm-"

"No, Hermione. It's sick. My own blood is bedding a damn bloke. Thats sick." Ron spat on the floor and gave his brother a deathly glare.

"Ron, please. Understand. I can't-"

"You can't what? Help it? Yes you can! It's called marrying a damn girl, Charlie! Have some damn kids!" Ron bellowed out.

Charlie winced at the venom coming out of his younger brother's mouth.

"Ron, calm down. It's not as if he's going to bed with you. He's gay. So what?" George said as Ron started to back away from the table in disgust.

"Is everybody out of their damned minds?" Ron asked in pure disgust.

He left the kitchen with an expression of betrayal and disgust written clearly all over it.

"Charlie?" Harry asked quietly.

Charlie looked up at Harry with tears filling in his eyes.

"Don't mind, Ron. He'll come around. Just give him time." Harry said soothingly as he patted Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie smiled small as he looked at the rest of his family.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked, a smile spread across her face.

"Connor Larkins. Soon to be Connor Weasley." Charlie smiled at his youngest and only sister.

Ginny smiled and walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Charlie. You're mother and I love you no matter what you do or who you love." Arthur said as he hugged his son.

A short time later, as the chaos died out, Charlie left the house feeling relieved, and also pain as he remembered the hatred on Ron's face and apparated.

* * *

When Charlie came sulking through the door to his home later that evening, He noticed Connor sitting on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet from this morning. "It seems that Malfoy boy from Ron's year got mar-" Connor glanced up at his fiance as he stood in the doorframe, unmoving.

"Charlie?" He asked, his brown hair, falling into his face as he stood up from the seat.

"He hates me." Charlie said, more to himself than to Connor.

"Who hates you? Certainly not your father? I thought-"

"No, Ron. He hates me. He- He-" Conor caught him as he fell against the doorframe as a waterfall of tears poured down his shaking body.

He patted Charlie on the back, rubbing soothing circles around.

"It's okay, It's going to be okay, Charlie. Please, calm down." Connor whispered into his lover's ear.

It took a little less than an hour before the tears finally stopped flowing. It took another ten minutes before the shaking subsided.

Charlie looked up into the green eyes of his fiance and smiled shakily as he stood up slowly.

"How did everyone else take the news?" He asked nervously.

"They accepted it. Mum wants to meet you." He smiled ever so faintly.

Connor hugged him tightly as relief settled in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
